deep pool
by ekocolabrand
Summary: guro guro guro dominant!kaijixkazuya.


"What's with the sunglasses anyway?" It was driving him crazy. It wasn't that he wanted to look into Kazuya's eyes, he was more than fine with not seeing them leering at him. However, he just couldn't stand it anymore. It was a big red button with 'do not push' written on it.

"You don't like them?" He pouted. Kaiji frowned. Was it too much to ask to get a straight answer out of him? "How about these, then?" Kazuya took off his sunglasses momentarily revealing dark, lifeless eyes. He reached for a small case and produced a pair of expensive-looking glasses.

"Why don't you just wear contacts or get that laser surgery? You have the money..." At that Kazuya cringed. "What?"

"I... don't like the idea of putting things in my eyes." Kaiji raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing Kaiji loved, it was finding out things that made Kazuya squirm since they were so few and far between. He grinned madly and kicked the larger man hard in the stomach, delighting as he crashed against the wall. Using his own body weight he pinned Kazuya there, still grinning wildly. "Playing rough today?"

"More or less." He said, with one hand he held open Kazuya's eye.

"....This isn't funny Kaiji-san." Kaiji pretended not to hear and extended his tongue, holding it just before Kazuya's eye for a while before running it across Kazuya's pupil. He could actually feel it when the other man teared up in fright. He felt a little bad for what he had done. He pulled back and was confronted with a whimpering mess of a man with tears running down his face. "You're so mean," He moaned, wiping tears with big, awkward hands. 'You're one to talk,' Kaiji thought, He only did the exact same thing Kazuya did to him every day... Kaiji could take it, why couldn't he? He broke down and kissed Kazuya, if only to shut him the hell up. Kazuya pressed up against him, Kaiji raised an eyebrow as he became aware of a hardness pushing against his own hip.

"Mean, huh? You don't know the half of it," Kaiji, all worries pushed aside, opened the top drawer of the bedside stand. As expected, there was a knife. More than one actually, but that was normal enough for their household. Kazuya tended to take the boyscout 'always be prepared!' a bit too seriously when it came to pointy implements. He pushed Kazuya down onto the bed and took a look at what Kazuya was wearing. If it were a really good suit he wouldn't mess it up. He was a nice guy after all. And just as he feared, it was a very nice suit. Ah, fuck it. He slashed the vest open and the shirt beneath it, making sure to nick the skin the entire way. Blood beaded up along the light scratch, leaving reddish pink on the remains of his shirt. Kazuya was still teary-eyed, but looked entranced, if not amused. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Kaiji smiled, running the knife along Kazuya's jawline. "This is what it feels like." Another shallow cut. Kazuya had never given him the same courtesy. His own arms and legs had been removed and reattached far too often to feel human anymore. Why he was being so gentle with Kazuya was beyond him. Kazuya's eyes had clamped shut, lips contorting.

"Kaiji-san..." He was practically rubbing against Kaiji. Kaiji made a few more long, shallow cuts on his chest, intoxicated by the pained faces Kazuya was making. 'So this is what you get off on, huh?' He thought, smiling to himself. 'Figures.' He had given up on understanding the things which turned him on. Kaiji grudgingly did get hot when Kazuya mutilated him, he also found himself enjoying being restrained. It did not surprise him in the least when he found himself uncomfortably hard at the sight of Kazuya's blood running down and puddling in his navel. He was lapping at it before he even knew it, Kazuya vocalizing with every lick.

"You are loud as fuck, what the hell," Kaiji went about unzipping Kazuya's trousers, having to stop five or six times to go back to lapping up the blood. It was warm, delicious. The fragrance filled his nose and went straight to his loins. It was a dangerous scent, different from his own blood. It was spilling down his chin and staining his own shirt. He kissed Kazuya impulsively in the heat of the moment, Kazuya deeply frenching him as usual. Kazuya wasn't the kind of person who could do things like kiss someone normally. Kaiji liked this too. He'd never admit it in a thousand million years, but the feeling of Kazuya's hot tongue halfway down his throat made him shiver with delight. He grabbed Kazuya's cock and squeezed.

"It's not like anyone is around to hear me..." Kazuya said, breath catching every other word.

"I can hear you...." He said, insane smirk splitting his face, "I want to fuck you up more and more," Did he seriously just say that? It was true though. His thin, light cuts were getting increasingly more jagged and deep. He finally was beginning to understand the appeal in cutting off his limbs. He wanted to do it right now to Kazuya. With one hand he was sliding up and down Kazuya's length, with the other he was digging his fingers into the cuts he had made. "I want you,"

".............. Kai....ji?"

"Dammit I want you. You take and take and take, I need you too!" He dug deeper and deeper into his skin as if trying to claim it for his own. A strange, misguided hug between two people who couldn't be true to themselves. He threw the knife to the side, unable to trust himself with it any further. He ran his tongue up the length of Kazuya's cock then engulfed the whole of it like a pro. He'd had more than enough practice, after all. He made short work of the other man, drinking him down as he sobbed and moaned. Kaiji decided that he liked this. He liked this a lot. He'd done this so many times in the past but never once had he enjoyed it like this. He stood up from the bed and forced Kazuya's head downward, forcefully asking for reciprocation. The angle was awkward but this was payback after all. Kazuya's soft lips surrounded him reluctantly, tears falling on his hips. Kazuya like this was irresistible. All contorted and bent at odd angles, eyes and lips swollen. He couldn't help but thrust into his mouth, he came looking at those eyes, those usually blank eyes glittering with fright and emotion. Kazuya's own blood and Kaiji's come on his lips.

"Kaiji... I love you,"

"Aw fuck it all, I love you too"


End file.
